Receta para bomberos
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: Un bombero, una cocinera. Agregue una pizca de seriedad, más un trozo de fuego. Mezcle bien, y añada un galon de pasión. ¿Qué obtiene al final? LEMON


Receta para bomberos

Un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio; se encontraba la jovencita Kagome Higurashi en casa de sus padres. Esta jovencita apenas cumplió veintitrés años, tenía el cabello negro, y ojos azul zafiro. Pero tenía bien presentes sus metas en la vida. Acababa de graduarse de la escuela de cocina. Su gran sueño, es convertirse en una gran chef y abrir su propio restaurante.

-Mira hija, aquí hay un anuncio de empleo. Solicitan recién graduada en gastronomía.- muestra su madre Kikyo. Era una señora de casi cuarenta y cinco años, pero aparentaba diez años menos. Tenía el físico parecido a su hija, pero con ojos color chocolate. Una mujer firme e inteligente, amorosa con sus hijos y esposo.

-¿Dónde es mamá?-

-Es en la brigada de bomberos, la cual está cerca de la Prefectura donde vives, pequeña.- confirma Onigumo su padre, al ver el anuncio. Era un hombre dos años mayor que su esposa. Tenía complexión robusta y seria. Ojos azules como sus hijos y cabello negro algo canoso. Pero era alguien que amaba a su esposa e hijos, sin importar las apariencias.

-Demuéstrales, como se cocina hermana.- anima Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, quien contaba con diez años. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Admiraba mucho a su hermana; pero era bastante travieso y astuto.

-Eso haré, chaparro.- se burla su hermana, mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Deja de decirme chaparro, flacucha.- contraataca el niño, mientras él le hacía cosquillas a su hermana también.

-Ya niños, estense en paz.- exclama Kikyo al ver a sus hijos hacerse cosquillas en el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Oye Inuyasha, cuando estará ocupado al fin, el puesto de cocinera?- pregunta un bombero, a su jefe.

-Hasta que se plante enfrente, alguien con los requisitos pedidos. Por lo tanto Miroku, seguiremos trayendo comida de fuera.- contesta cortantemente su jefe. Aunque dirigía una brigada completa de bomberos, era alguien muy joven.

Tenía treinta años, pero aparentaba veinte. Tenía buen parecido atlético, debido al riguroso entrenamiento del parque. Poseía amables ojos dorados y largo cabello oscuro. Este hombre era alguien muy reservado ante la gente, exceptuando a sus familiares y amigos cercanos. Y para burla de sus amigos, aun permanecía soltero, debido a una mala experiencia de hace años.

-Está bien, pero no te pongas de ese modo. Solo quería decirte esto, conozco a alguien quien puede ocupar el puesto.- concluye Miroku, con una sonrisa plena.

-¿Y esperas una súplica, o una invitación para que me digas quién es?-

-Calma amigo, bájale un poco a tu genio. Como te decía, quien puede ocupar el puesto es mi prima Kagome. Acaba de graduarse de cocina, y está buscando donde realizarse profesionalmente.-

-En ese caso llámala, y se presente uno de estos días a entrevista. Yo mismo veré si es buena como dices.- concluye el jefe de bomberos muy serio, mientras comía unos tacos de carne con verdura.

-_Probablemente sea buena para ti, en otros asuntos extraoficiales. Ya verás Inuyasha, caerás pronto_.- pensaba el joven con picardía mientras comía unos sándwiches de pollo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome había sido informada; sobre el puesto por su primo. Quien con detalle le contó, como se manejaban las cosas en la brigada. Además sobre como es su jefe normalmente. Ella se sintió alterada al inicio.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica va a la brigada por la entrevista de trabajo. Llegó temprano, debido a que vivía cerca de ahí, como a diez minutos. Llega y se sienta en una silla de la sala de espera.

-Hola prima, llegaste.- saluda Miroku al verla, mientras pasaba ahí.

-Hola Miro. ¿Cómo estás?- saluda la chica a su primo. Normalmente lo llamaba así, desde niña.

-Bien, con mucho trabajo. Los incendios no esperan una hora fija.-

-¿No ha llegado el jefe?-

-Sí, está atendiendo unos camiones, ahorita viene.- de repente llega con seriedad habitual, el susodicho.

-Ya lo hice. Ahora señorita, sígame por aquí. Empezaremos de inmediato con la entrevista.-

-_Vaya, que tipo tan serio. Parece no sonreír casi_.- piensa la chica, mientras lo seguía a su oficina.

-Bueno, antes que nada mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho. Soy el jefe de esta brigada de bomberos, además de ser el teniente principal. Ahora si gusta, empezaremos.- aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía sorprendido de ver a la chica ahí en su brigada, pidiendo el puesto de cocinera. La veía antes, cuando ella pasaba cerca de ahí. A veces se saludaban con un "buenos días o "buenas tardes".

Entran a la oficina, donde el empieza a entrevistarla. Hubo momentos, donde Kagome casi demuestra sus nervios, debido a que Inuyasha era muy serio e intimidante en la forma de entrevistar. Pero ella, mantuvo compostura y pudo responder bien.

Un momento después, el bombero la lleva a donde tenían la cocina. Era un espacio de tamaño mediano, con una estufa de seis quemadores, una gran alacena, refrigerador de buen tamaño. Además de un horno individual.

-Solo como prueba final. Prepare almuerzo balanceado.- finaliza el joven, después se retira para dejarla trabajar en paz. La joven cocinera piensa en que preparar; en ese momento se le da una idea, y comienza a sacar varias cosas de la alacena y el refrigerador. Comienza a cocinar pollo al limón, acompañado de ensalada verde, y espagueti a la boloñesa.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha estaba viéndola trabajar, desde el marco de la puerta. Esa chica le había parecido interesante, cuando estaba entrevistándola hace momentos. Veía cuanto empeño le ponía a su trabajo. Pero había algo de ella, que aun no lo descifraba.

-¿Te gusta mi prima?- pregunta Miroku de repente entre risas, al pasar por ahí.

-Solo verifico su trabajo.- se excusa el jefe bombero esperando que su pretexto sea creíble. Pero Miroku no se la cree, y no para de reír.

-Si claro, y yo soy el rey de España. Nadie espía así a una chica tan guapa, como lo es mi prima.- Kagome estaba tan concentrada en cocinar, no escucha lo que dicen los hombres.

-No empieces con tus cosas.-

-Ya cálmate, bájale un par de rayas al genio.-

En ese momento, la chica termina de cocinar y de poner la mesa lista para comer. Se dirigía a la puerta para avisarle a Inuyasha sobre la comida. Este chico al darse cuenta de eso, se va rápida y discretamente a su oficina, seguido de Miroku. Kagome no sospechó nada, y se dirige justamente a ese mismo lugar.

-Señor Taisho. Ya está la comida lista.-

Se dirigen todos los bomberos de la brigada a la mesa. Inuyasha se siente a la cabeza de la mesa, Miroku se acomoda a su lado derecho e invita a su prima a sentarse a su lado, y coincidentemente quedaba en medio de él y del jefe bombero. Kagome se da cuenta de eso, pero no dice nada. Inuyasha se queda en silencio y procede a comer, junto con los demás. Le pareció muy buena la comida, mejor que sus expectativas imaginadas.

-Muy bien señorita Kagome Higurashi, queda contratada. Sólo debo decirle, el desayuno se sirve a las siete de la mañana. La comida a las tres de la tarde y la cena a las siete de la noche. Estese lista para esas horas.-

-Gracias señor Taisho.-

-¿Puede comenzar ahora mismo?-

-Si, en seguida veré que hacer para la cena.-

-Mejor tómese un descanso por esta hora. Ya después prepare la cena.-

-Gracias.-

Kagome va a la sala de descanso, mientras leía un recetario para poder preparar en la cena. Pero necesitaba despejar su cabeza un poco. Su nuevo jefe le parecía atractivo, pero se intimidaba con su presencia. En ese momento suena su teléfono. Al ver la pantalla, el nombre de su madre, contesta de inmediato.

-Hola mamá.-

-Hola hija. ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?-

-Muy bien mamá. Me aceptaron e inicie hoy mismo.-

-Felicidades Kagome, estoy orgullosa de ti. ¿Has visto a tu primo Miro?-

-Sí, me lo encontré hoy. Estuvimos platicando un rato.-

-¿Y tu jefe, como es?-

-Es alguien joven pero responsable. Es el jefe de esta brigada y el teniente principal. Se ve como alguien que toma las cosas en serio.-

-Muy bien hija. Bueno te dejo, porque debemos ir al trabajo tu padre y yo. Veremos hoy a clientes que quieren hacer negocio con nosotros.-

-Mucha suerte con ellos mamá. Hasta luego, me despides de papá y Souta por favor.-

-Claro. Nos vemos y éxito en tu trabajo.-

Kagome cuelga el teléfono y comienza a ver su libro. Pero no podía concentrarse mucho. Deja el libro a lado, se dirige a la cocina para prepararse un café. Eso siempre le ayudaba a calmarse cuando estaba alterada. Empieza a calentar el agua, cuando escucha a alguien entrar a la cocina.

-Hola Miroku, prepararé café ¿Quieres uno?- pregunta la chica sin voltear a la puerta.

-Me apetece uno bastante cargado, señorita Kagome.-

-Disculpe señor Taisho, creí que era Miro.-

-No hay problema. Solo fíjese la próxima vez.- contesta Inuyasha mientras olía el aroma del café desprendiéndose por la cocina. En ese momento la chica sirve dos tazas de café, ofreciéndole una a su jefe.

-¿Quiere azúcar y leche?-

-No gracias, prefiero café solo.-

-De acuerdo.- contesta la chica mientras le ponía azúcar y crema al suyo. Inuyasha la observa en silencio, mientras bebía su café. En ese momento Kagome saca varias cosas de la alacena para preparar la cena.

-No se preocupe por la cena, puede hacerla en un rato mas.-

-Es mejor estar listos, para no estar presionada.-

-Dígame ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar?-

-Verá, mis padres tienen un negocio de repostería. Con ellos aprendí desde niña.- contesta Kagome mientras preparaba un poco de carne con portobellos y rajas de chile.

-Creí que estudió en una universidad especializada.-

-Si lo hice, me acabo de titular de la escuela de cocina. Pero siempre consideré que en casa, fue donde aprendí. En la escuela sólo me dieron el título.- contesta la chica al dejar de mover la comida. Voltea de frente para ver a su jefe, aun le daba escalofríos su presencia.- ¿Y usted dígame, dónde estudió para ser bombero?-

-Fue hace diez años en la brigada principal, cerca de zona Centro. Pero además me recibí como médico en la universidad hace unos siete años. –

-¿No ha pensado en ser paramédico, también?-

-De hecho, prefiero el trabajo de bombero. Uso mis habilidades de medicina cuando hay heridos de gravedad, así me siento realizado.-

Seguían platicando tranquilamente. Inuyasha no platicaba así con una mujer desde hace tiempo, con excepción de su madre. Kagome no era muy dada a ser abierta con hombres no familiares. Pero todo era diferente ahora. En ese momento entra alguien a la cocina. Kagome de inmediato termina de preparar la cena, e Inuyasha de seguir bebiendo su café.

-Hola, ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo, eh?- pregunta Miroku pervertidamente, al entrar y verlos un poco alterados. En ese momento se sirve un poco del café que había.

-Pues aquí nada más, tomando café.- contesta Inuyasha disimuladamente. Miroku sonríe con sarcasmo y burla.

-Si claro, sólo bebiendo café.-

-Mejor ayuda a preparar la mesa primo, ya casi es hora de cenar.- pide la chica, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En la tarde del día anterior, se incendió una casa cerca de la Prefectura de Tanabata. Por suerte la brigada cercana pudo aplacar el fuego. Nadie resultó muerto ni herido, los habitantes se encontraban fuera cuando el siniestro sucedió.**_

_**Los residentes se encuentran ahora en un albergue temporal. Nadie se pudo explicar cómo comenzó el asunto. Los residentes afirman que todo estaba en orden antes del accidente.**_

Kagome estaba leyendo el periódico donde estaba publicada la noticia. Estaba asustada, pues el incendio ocurrió cerca de su casa. Estaba preparando el desayuno en la brigada mientras veía la noticia. En ese momento le llaman a su celular.

-Hola.-

-Hola hija. ¿Cómo estás?- contesta su padre al otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien papá. Estoy en el trabajo.- responde la chica, mientras terminaba de preparar huevos estrellados con salchicha, jamón y tocino; acompañados de panqueques con fibra.

-Supimos la noticia del incendio ¿Estás bien, no te ocurrió nada?-

-Si papá. No me ocurrió nada grave. Sólo me asusté cuando pasó el incendio.-

-De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, llámanos. Sabes que tu mamá y yo, estamos para ayudarte. Bueno hija, nos vemos.-

-Está bien papá. Nos vemos.- cuelga su teléfono, mientras terminaba el desayuno.

-Hola prima ¿Te ayudo?- se ofrece Miroku al entrar a la cocina.

-Si por favor. Sólo necesita estar lista la mesa.-

Ponen el desayuno en la gran mesa de la brigada. Casualmente, de nuevo Miroku pone a Kagome a lado de Inuyasha. Para disimular, el se sienta en el lado faltante de la chica. Los susodichos se dan cuenta de eso, pero no dicen nada y comienzan a desayunar.

-Disculpa Kagome. No es por ofender ¿Pero no se supone que los panqueques no son buenos para quienes, tienen entrenamiento riguroso? Los bomberos debemos entrenar mucho y comer bien.- pregunta uno de los bomberos.

-No seas grosero Kouga. Más respeto.-reprende el jefe.

-No se preocupe señor Taisho. Mira, si no consumes carbohidratos suficientes, no rendirás por el día. Como bombero; debes consumir lo suficiente para aguantar las largas rutinas.-

-No comprendo.-

-Debiste poner atención en el entrenamiento, cuando daban la lección de nutrición.- masculle un poco molesto el teniente.

-Ya cálmense todos. Disfrutemos la comida. Ella sabe lo que hace.- interviene Miroku.

-Gracias Miro.- agradece Kagome, mientras terminaba de desayunar.

-Bueno para compensar ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunta coquetamente Kouga. El era muy coqueto con las mujeres. Por eso mismo se ha metido en problemas, porque no sabe cuando parar.

-Estoy comiendo, no hagas que me enferme.- responde fríamente la chica. Ella siempre usaba el sarcasmo para defenderse de comentarios poco agradables a su gusto. Todos se ríen por el comentario de la cocinera.

-Ay amigo. Ella está vacunada contra las insinuaciones.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en la brigada de bomberos, hasta convertirse en dos meses. Pero entre Inuyasha y Kagome se creaba un ambiente diferente cuando estaban cerca. Miroku lo notaba y por lo mismo; siempre procuraba ponerlos juntos y a solas.

Los demás bomberos se le insinuaban a la chica, pero ella los rechazaba firmemente. Desde adolescente, Kagome fue un imán para los hombres. Sin proponérselo, ella los atraía.

-Anda Kagome, sal conmigo. Sé que quieres hacerlo.- insistía Kouga, cuando irrumpe en la cocina tratando de conquistar a la chica. Ella lo ignora mientras prepara sopa de pollo con verduras para la comida.

-¿O quieres hacer otra cosa?- insinúa maliciosamente el bombero, tratando de propasarse. Pero Kagome le da un golpe certero en el estomago, sofocándolo de inmediato.

-Ya déjame en paz. No quiero salir contigo.- En ese instante entra Miroku junto con Inuyasha, quienes alcanzaron a ver como se defendió de Kouga. Su primo la felicita por defenderse, burlándose de su compañero por la suerte que le tocó.

-Muy bien Kagome, supiste ponerlo en su lugar.-

-Sólo no lo haga seguido.- responde Inuyasha.

-No se preocupe, no sucederá así.- responde la chica. Por una razón le avergonzó haber actuado de ese modo frente a Inuyasha. A ella generalmente, no le importaba si la veían mientras peleaba.

-Bueno para compensar y olvidar el hecho. Te acompañaré a tu casa Kagome, cuando acabe el turno. Es peligroso caminar tarde, sola.- propone Kouga, cuando recupera al fin el aliento.

-Ya date por vencido. Si sigues así, me dejarás sin cocinera. Sin mencionar que estarás fuera de la brigada por esa actitud poco profesional.- reprende seriamente el jefe de los bomberos. Kouga sale de ahí, sin decir nada.

-Bueno, mejor vayamos a comer. Ya está lista la sopa.- anuncia la joven cocinera al sacar varios tazones para la comida. Los chicos le ayudan a preparar la mesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hasta luego, nos vemos mañana.- se despedía la chica al salir de la brigada de bomberos.

-Te acompaño prima. Por el incendio causado ayer me preocupa, como te vas sola.- se apresura Miroku.

-Gracias Miro. Pero estaré bien.- replica la joven. Después de insistir, ella acepta. –De acuerdo, en ese caso al llegar, te preparo un café capuchino.-

-Maldita tonta. Me rechazas para estar con otro.- reclama Kouga al verlos juntos. Él era el único de los bomberos, quien no sabía que ellos dos son primos.

-Nos vemos mañana Miroku; señorita Higurashi.- se despide Inuyasha al verlos.

-Llevo a mi prima a su casa, acompáñanos. Además pruebas el café capuchino de ella.- invita Miroku. Pero en ese momento, recibe un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza.

-Oye ¿Acaso estoy pintada? Primero pregúntame a mí, si puedes invitar a alguien a mi casa.- reclama la chica.-No es por usted señor Taisho. Sólo no me gusta, ese exceso de confianza. Pero me gustaría invitarlo a mi casa, por un buen café gourmet.-

-Comprendo perfectamente ese sentimiento. Pero si me gustaría uno.- agradece Inuyasha. Sentía más confianza hacia ella. Ya no era cerrado con Kagome. Aunque a la chica no le molestaba, pues comprendía que es el jefe.

Llegan a la casa de la cocinera, el cual es un departamento mediano, con tres habitaciones, una cocina integral, comedor y una pequeña sala de estar.

-Bueno chicos pónganse cómodos, iré a preparar el café.- invita la chica, mientras se va a la cocina y saca su cafetera especial para expreso; y una olla pequeña para preparar la leche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de conversar y pasar un buen tiempo, Miroku se va a su casa. Aunque lo hizo para dejar solos a los chicos y así sean pareja de una vez. Inuyasha se queda un poco más, mientras platicaba con Kagome. Entre los dos se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

-Y dígame señor Taisho ¿Por qué no se ha casado?-

-Pues la verdad, perdí el interés debido a una mala experiencia. Desde entonces ando en relaciones casuales, de vez en cuando.- explicaba Inuyasha tranquilamente. Aunque se sentía asustado sobre como ella iba a reaccionar. Eso lo hacía sentir extraño.

-Igual yo tuve una mala experiencia hace tiempo. Al igual que usted señor Taisho.-

-Como ya estamos en confianza, es mejor comenzar a tutearnos, Kagome.- se acerca peligrosamente a la chica, quien se aleja un poco de él.

-Pero ten en cuenta, que no tendremos relaciones casuales.- advierte la cocinera. Inuyasha sólo sonríe; esa chica es muy diferente.

-¿Quién dice que haremos eso?-

Kagome lo mira con escepticismo, como no creyendo en su palabra. –Pez por su propia boca, muere, Inuyasha.-

-Este caso será diferente, palabra.-

-Por esta vez, te otorgo el beneficio de la duda.-

Después de un rato, Inuyasha parte hacia su casa. Mientras estaba en su cama para dormir, meditaba sobre el tiempo compartido con Kagome. Por una extraña razón, quiso repetir de nuevo ese momento. Con las demás chicas no le pasaba eso. Toda la noche medita, llegando a la obvia conclusión. La cual el no veía.

-Estoy enamorado de Kagome Higurashi. Con razón Miroku, siempre trata de dejarme solo con ella cuando ve la oportunidad. Por eso mismo; la recomendó para trabajar en la brigada.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con la cocinera de los bomberos, las cosas no iban diferentes. Ella también se dio cuenta que ama a su jefe. Ahora entendía, porque su primo le hablaba bien de Inuyasha. E incluso, comprende porque la deja sola con el jefe. Desde su primer día, ya no siente ganas de estar con otros chicos, con quienes tenia citas y relaciones casuales.

Hace un mes que dejó esas relaciones; porque ya no sentía lo mismo. Aun cuando la invitaban y trataban de convencerla de seguir con las citas. Pero ella era muy decidida y no se dejaba convencer.

Lo mismo sucedía con Inuyasha. El ignoraba las llamadas e insinuaciones de las mujeres con las cuales, normalmente salía. Hasta tuvo que ponerse feroz cuando una de ellas, siguió insistiéndole en seguir con las citas. La amenazó fuertemente; y ella dejó de insistir al igual que las demás.

En los siguientes días, cada uno trataba de llamar la atención del otro. Sin darse cuenta de la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos. Inuyasha entraba a la cocina cuando Kagome cocinaba, y le hacía plática para tratar de acercársele. Mientras la joven, le dejaba en su oficina un café recién hecho, a veces acompañado de un pastelito.

Miroku se daba cuenta de eso, y le alegraba mucho. Aunque deseaba que ellos dos se declararán de una vez. Kouga estaba furioso de eso, porque Kagome no le hacía caso y pasaba más tiempo con ellos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dime algo ¿Qué sientes por mi prima?-

-¿Porqué la pregunta?-

-Porque me he dado cuenta de sus actitudes últimamente. Antes tú eras muy cerrado con ella, y ahora cuando puedes entras a la cocina. Además te he visto hablarle muy amigablemente.- afirma el chico, con una mirada pícara. Inuyasha se pone nervioso, pero se controla.

-Sólo soy amable con ella.-

-¿Y no te has dado cuenta, como ella te da esos regalitos? Estoy seguro, ella también ha de sentir algo.-

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-

-Kagome jamás ha hecho eso con ningún hombre. Ni siquiera con los que ha salido. Sólo lo hace, con los hombres de la familia. O cuando alguien significa mucho para ella. Y como no eres parte de su familia biológica…- concluye el chico dando una mirada picara, para dar a entender a que se refiere. Inuyasha sólo calla, porque eso le dejó mucho para pensar. Probablemente su amigo tiene razón, Kagome siente algo por él, pero no lo expresa verbalmente.

Kagome tranquilamente cocinaba pescado a la plancha con pasta al triple burro y ensalada nicoise, en eso escucha a alguien entrar a la cocina. No le toma gran importancia a ese detalle, y sigue con lo suyo. En ese momento siente como unos brazos la aprisionan, volteándola de inmediato. Ella se sorprende al ver Inuyasha frente a ella, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?

Pero el joven en lugar de responderle, la besa sorpresivamente. La chica estaba impactada por ese hecho. Pero en lugar de retirarlo para reclamarle, y echarlo de la cocina; le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y le corresponde.

Ella estaba feliz por ese hecho, porque también quería hacer eso desde hace tiempo. Se siguen besando por un buen rato, hasta que Inuyasha se separa de ella, por falta de aire.

-Kagome, dejémonos de tonterías. Yo estoy enamorado de ti.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Como escuchaste. Me acabo de dar cuenta, cuanto te amo. Sé que sientes lo mismo, porque me correspondiste.- afirma con una satisfecha sonrisa de lado, mientras seguía abrazándola. Kagome baja la mirada por pena. El tenía razón, ella sentía lo mismo, por eso le correspondió.

-Ya díselo de una vez prima.- Miroku entra a la cocina para saber cómo estaban ellos dos. Estaba sonriendo internamente, al verlos juntos abrazados. –Mejor vayan a un lugar más privado. Yo me encargo de la comida.-

-Pero Primo…-

-Pero nada. Anda, fuera de la cocina; yo me encargaré.

Ambos van a la oficina de él, para hablar sin problema alguno. Al llegar, Inuyasha pone un letrero de no molestar y cierra la puerta. Kagome se sienta en el sofá pequeño del lugar. Su mente estaba recreando las imágenes de hace momentos, en la cocina. Inuyasha le sigue, sentándose a su lado izquierdo. La chica sentía nervios al verlo cerca.

-Muy bien, aquí hay más privacidad. Ahora sigamos con lo de hace rato.-

-Pero Inuyasha. Habíamos acordado, no relaciones casuales.- responde la joven cocinera, mirando a otro sitio. Pero el bombero le toma del mentón, obligándola a verlo. Al hacerlo, ella se sorprende de ver un rostro serio y frio. Eso le llenó de escalofríos.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso? Podemos llegar a ser más.-

-Ambos lo acordamos. Recuérdalo.- con seriedad lo afirma la chica. Inuyasha frunce el ceño.

-¿Aún sigues con esas citas?- el bombero sentía celos de los hombres, con quienes Kagome ha salido.

-Hace poco deje eso, ya no sentía interés.- sin darse cuenta de ello, Inuyasha sonríe ante su revelación.

-Perfecto, así no habrá problemas.-

-¿Por qué soy quien no debe seguir con eso? Tú no me has dicho; si aun sigues viendo chicas.- frunce el seño la chica, mirándolo seriamente.

-Bueno, hace poco también deje de hacer eso.-

-Debió ser difícil. Eso me imagino.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Como eres hombre, es difícil dejar algo acostumbrado.-

-Eso no es precisamente cierto. Ya dejémonos de tonterías; me interesa saber tus sentimientos, y si quieres ser mi novia.- pregunta con total seriedad. La chica no pudo ocultar más la verdad; inmediatamente besa a su jefe. -¿Eso es un sí?-

-¿Necesitas otra demostración?- pregunta Kagome con picardía, mientras se sentaba en Inuyasha, con ambas piernas rodeando su cadera. El bombero sólo la abraza de la cintura y paseaba sus manos en ella libremente, mientras seguía besándola.

-Calla y sigue besándome.- ordena el jefe mientras la ponía debajo de él. De un de repente ambos estaba sobre la alfombra del suelo, soltando gemidos de pasión. Ambos estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo y disfrutando libremente el acto primitivo más conocido.

-Sssii, assii Inuuyaashhaaa.- gemía Kagome al sentir las furiosas embestidas de Inuyasha encima de ella. Vaya, el hombre sí que era apasionado y salvaje, no como los otros hombres que presumían y no lograban satisfacerla del todo. Ella le estaba pasando las manos por su espalda y por su trasero. Le encantaba sentir su primitiva pasión. Además el hombre era sumamente dotado, lo cual notaba dentro de ella, moviéndose con frenesí.

-Assi, Kagome siénteme.- gemía Inuyasha al embestirla con más fuerza, agarrándola por la cadera. Esto no era nada comparado con las sensaciones antes conocidas. Las otras chicas se quedaban cortas, comparadas con Kagome. Ella era muy estrecha y eso le fascinaba; sentir su miembro apretado por esas paredes femeninas mientras se movía. Una sensación deliciosa.

-Mi turno, jefe.- contesta la chica al voltearse, poniéndose en él.

-¿Crees que lograrás domarme? Nadie lo pudo hacer.- retaba el hombre mientras se dejaba montar por ella. Jamás una mujer tomaba el mando. El siempre era el dominante.

-Yo lo haré. Siempre fui quien dominaba a todos los chicos.- contraataca Kagome mientras lo besaba y lentamente se movía.

-Pero yo soy indomable.-

-Ya veremos.- sonreía Kagome al enderezarse y moverse con ímpetu. Inuyasha no podía creerlo. Sentir como se movían encima de él, era fascinante y delicioso. Ahora entendía porque a algunos hombres les encantaba ser domados. Además de descansar un poco, le permitía ver los pechos rebotar, y pasear sus manos libremente.

-Assi, ahhh ssi. Muevvette con fffueerzzaa, cabálgame más rápido. Oohh ssii.-

Kagome por su parte, se sentía en el cielo al hacer el amor con Inuyasha. Ninguna de sus experiencias pasadas, era tan abierto con la idea de ser montado, aunque al final les encantaba. Pero ella no quedaba contenta del todo. E Inuyasha era tan pasivo con ella, como lo era de dominante. Además sentir sus manos era lindo; las cuales ahora estaban masajeando y apretando ligeramente sus pechos.

-Ttte diijje que te enccaanntariia.- gemía Kagome al sentir como se apretaba en Inuyasha, llegando a su quinto orgasmo.

-Ttenniiaas rrazzoon.- responde el hombre al jalarla a él y besarla. En eso le aprieta las caderas en las suyas, llegando a su séptimo orgasmo. En eso su pene derrama semen nuevamente. La chica todavía tenia espasmos y se movía un poco más en el, liberando su pasión. Se quedan respirando un poco, recuperando su aliento. Inuyasha estaba acariciando la espalda de la cocinera, mientras ella le besaba el cuello. Aun permanecían unidos.

-Si sigues así, te montaré otra vez.- advierte juguetonamente el hombre, esas acciones lograban excitarlo.

-Mmmhh, no es mala idea.- responde ella al besarlo en la boca, mientras se apretaba en él.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que primero debemos comer algo, para seguir al rato.- afirmaba el hombre mientras la nalgueaba y se separaba de ella, levantaba del suelo. Se ponen sus ropas y salen al comedor. Pero notaban las miradas clavadas en ellos.

-¿Qué tanto hicieron allá, pillines?- pregunta Miroku con picardía al verlos con la ropa arrugada y el cabello revuelto.

-Nada Miro.- contestaba Kagome, al comer su pescado.

-Exactamente Miroku, nada que les incumba a los demás.- responde firmemente Inuyasha al terminar de comer. Kouga estaba furioso. Ahora Kagome estaba a un paso de no ser poseída por él. Pero ya verá quién es él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al pasar los días, la relación entre el teniente y la cocinera seguía a pie. Ellos ya no tenían citas casuales como antes. Pero procuraban ser discretos en el trabajo, manteniendo una actitud profesional.

Pero lo más extraño, por no decir alarmante; los incendios cerca de la casa de la joven han aumentado. Específicamente desde su relación con Inuyasha. Antes era un incendio por mes. Ahora aumentaron a cuatro incendios cada semana. Ella tenía la sospecha, que un conocido los estaba provocando. Pero no podía juzgar antes, sin una prueba física.

-Kagome ¿No sabes porque, los incendios cerca de tu casa aumentan? Me preocupa mucho tu bienestar.- afirma Kikyo con preocupación. Ella con su esposo e hijo menor estaba de visita en el departamento de la chica, para conocer a su novio. Quien hasta el momento, ganó la simpatía de la familia.

Souta admiraba a su nuevo cuñado, viéndolo como un héroe. Inuyasha reía de las ocurrencias del pequeño niño. Pero el patriarca Higurashi; al inicio se mostró receloso. Pero después de un rato baja la guardia, quedando tranquilo.

-No te preocupes mamá. Ella tiene un novio bombero, quien la protege.-

-Recuerda hijo, como familia también debemos protegernos entre nosotros. Ella cuenta con nuestro apoyo y cuidado. No únicamente, tiene el de su novio.-

-Y agradezco eso, papá.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche, Kagome veía la televisión tranquilamente en su casa. Pero poco a poco siente el olor de algo quemándose. Asustada, se asoma en su ventana y observa que un edificio departamental vecino estaba en llamas; justamente el edificio a lado de su casa. Por fortuna, las flamas no rozaban su edificio.

Escucha las sirenas de bomberos y de la policía, arribando cerca del incidente. Mientras los habitantes y ella salían de sus casas. Algunos ayudaban a apagar el incendio como podían. Llegan los especialistas a tomar control de la situación. Para alivio de la cocinera, en la tropa de los bomberos presente; se encontraban su primo, y novio.

Toma tiempo y mucho trabajo apagar el fuego y sacar unas personas, que se encontraban atrapadas. Por fortuna no hubo incidentes graves. Los paramédicos estaban atendiendo y revisando a quienes estuvieron en el lugar del accidente. Kagome estaba peleando con un paramédico, porque insistía en no querer un chequeo. Pero el hombre seguía insistiendo.

-Joven, estoy bien. Por favor revise aquellas personas. Ellos estuvieron en el lugar de los hechos, no yo.-

-No discuta y permítame hacer mi trabajo.-

-Pues hágalo, revisando a esa gente.-

-Deje de ser tan necia, permita una revisión de heridas.-

-Señor, yo no estoy herida porque no estuve en el incendio. Entienda eso, yo vivo en el edificio vecino. A ese no le tocó el fuego.- explicaba a punto de perder su paciencia. Y esa no era una de sus virtudes o características.

-En ese caso, le dejo en paz. Pero ¿Le parece una cena, un día de estos? Para compensar este vergonzoso hecho. Le aseguro un buen rato agradable. Y más a solas.- invitaba coquetamente el paramédico. Inuyasha presenciaba eso. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara, por pasarse de listo.

-Ya verá quien necesita una revisión de las heridas.-

-Inuyasha, no es el momento de ponerse así. Estamos en servicio.- le recuerda Miroku. No era conveniente comenzar una pelea innecesaria. Después de aclarar ese lio, ambos hombres estaban en el departamento de la chica bebiendo café.

-Bueno prima, me retiro. Hay que descansar, cualquier cosa llámame.- se despide Miroku. Kagome se dirige a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua. Desde el incidente había estado un poco ida y alterada. Inuyasha lo notaba y fue tras ella, abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Aún te sientes asustada?-

-Un poco. Es que no me explico el aumento de los incendios por aquí.-

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo resolveremos.- calmaba el hombre mientras la volteaba y le besaba el cuello.

-¿Tu nada más buscas excitarme, no es así?- pregunta pícaramente la chica.

-MMhh, tal vez.- contesta el hombre, mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Pasando la noche, teniendo un buen rato de diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cocina, estaba trabajando como siempre la chica. Alguien entra sigilosamente, colocándose detrás de la cocinera abrazándola sorpresivamente. Para horror y decepción de ella no fue su novio, ni siquiera Miroku.

-Ahora sí, serás mía quieras o no.-

-Déjame en paz. Comprende, no quiero nada contigo. Soy novia de Inuyasha, entiende eso.-

-Jamás, desde el primer momento te desee. Y si no eres mía por las buenas, entonces que sea por las malas.- forcejeaba Kouga, mientras Kagome se resistía. Pero en un descuido, el hombre la golpea con un sartén, lo cual provoca desmayo repentino en la joven. En ese momento, se coloca encima de ella queriendo aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

-Ahora sí. Ya nada me impedirá tenerte.- maliciosamente le quitaba su blusa, dejándola en sostén. Con mucha lascivia le lamia el cuello. -Cuanto disfrutaré esto.- pero en ese momento alguien entra, siente rabia al ver tan asquerosa escena, golpeando a Kouga de inmediato.

-Aléjate de ella maldito engendro.- grita Miroku. El entró porque sintió olor a comida quemada. Lo cual le extrañó, porque su prima es muy cuidadosa en esos detalles.

Al pasar y ver a su compañero a punto de propasarse le dio asco y coraje. Jamás creyó que sucedería eso. En ese instante cubre a su prima con su blusa, estaba tratando de reanimarla, ella seguía inconsciente y con un golpe morado en su frente.

-Tú no me la vas a quitar inútil, ella es mía.- grita desquiciado el bombero, mareado y atontado por el golpe.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunta el teniente principal al entrar. Pero siente shock al ver a Kouga golpeado viendo cruelmente a Miroku, quien trataba de reanimar a la chica. Su sorpresa es mayor al ver el golpe marcado en la cabeza de su novia.

-Este hombre está demente. Golpeó a Kagome y después quiso abusar de ella, estando inconsciente.-

-¿Como dices?-Inuyasha estaba demasiado colérico al escuchar eso. Sabía que Kouga estaba detrás de su novia. Nunca lo creyó capaz de semejante barbarie.

-Pues sí, trataba de hacer mía a esta sucia callejera. Ya estoy harto que esté de novia contigo y se meta con Miroku. Aunque era de esperarse por el tipo de calaña que es.- insulta groseramente y sin remordimientos, quien quería abusar de la chica. Ambos chicos estaban furiosos.

-La sucia calaña en este lugar eres tú. Estás obsesionado conmigo sin importarte mi relación. Además de caer bajo, queriendo seducir a una inconsciente.- reclama la cocinera, quien despertó de su desmayo, en el momento que Kouga la estaba insultando. El enfurece a tal grado, de ponerse de pie con intenciones de ir a golpearla. Antes de lograr su objetivo, Inuyasha le proporciona un golpe en la cabeza con un sartén. Mientras Miroku llama a la policía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después, todo estaba en calma. Ya no trabajaba Kouga en la brigada por despido. Además la policía le prohibió acercarse a la brigada y a Kagome, en una distancia de quinientos metros. Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha estaban más pendientes de la joven cada momento.

Sobre todo el novio de la chica, quien siempre la recogía de su casa, y al final del día la dejaba el mismo. Incluso a veces, se quedaba a dormir con ella. Ella siempre decía cuán exagerado es. Pero él le contestaba siempre que es por su protección. Miroku lo apoyaba en ese sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche estaban ambos novios en el departamento de Inuyasha. Se disfrutaban mutuamente en la habitación del chico, haciéndolo salvaje y duro como les gustaba a los dos.

-¿Te gusta eso, mi bombero?- pregunta seductoramente Kagome al estar cabalgando a su novio.

-Hasta la pregunta es tonta. Calla y sigue apagando este fuego.- ordena el hombre al apretarla a él. En ese momento el estaba usando una camiseta del trabajo, porque se dio cuenta que su chica se excitaba al verlo con su uniforme o parte de él.

-Es muy intenso este fuego. No podré apagarlo del todo.- en ese momento, Inuyasha se separa de ella, la coloca boca abajo completamente, mientras él se colocaba atrás. En eso de nuevo la penetra, mientras le agarraba las caderas. Kagome estaba muy excitada al sentirlo hacerle el amor así.

-¿Ves? Así se apaga un fuego intenso.- le susurra el hombre el oído, sin dejar de moverse.

Al terminar, Kagome estaba dormida, mientras que Inuyasha salió de la habitación para darse un baño relajante. Vaya, con ella no necesitaba otras chicas, si Kagome era más fogosa que mil amantes juntas. Y eso le encantaba.

Kagome despierta ligeramente al sentir viento helado por la ventana, no le da importancia y vuelve a dormir tranquilamente. Se alarma despertando de golpe al sentir besos rudos en su espalda, acompañados de respiraciones entrecortadas en su cuello. Al voltear ve a Kouga, quien se pone encima de ella, aprisionando sus manos fuertemente.

-Largo de aquí, si no llamaré a la policía.- amenaza la joven, viéndolo con furia. El hombre hace caso omiso, mientras rudamente le besaba el cuello.

-Lo único que sucederá aquí, será nuestra entrega apasionada. Y como muestra de la misma.-apunta hacia el tocador, donde estaba encendida una videocámara. -Es para llevarme un lindo recuerdo.-

-Estás enfermo, maldito cretino.- forcejeaba Kagome, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Kouga no se inmuta y sigue tratando de forzarla.

-Enfermo sí, pero de pasión por ti. ¿No te dabas cuenta lo que hice por ti? Quería hacerte mudar conmigo, mostrándote los peligros de la zona. ¿Un ejemplo? Los incendios constantes, los cuales yo mismo provocaba.-

Kagome se congela a esa confesión. Ahora todo tenía sentido, porque los incendios cerca de su casa. Ese hombre estaba fuera de sus cabales. -Quítate loco degenerado.-

-Lo haré cuando cumpla mi cometido.- muy confiado y desvergonzado seguía Kouga, al querer cumplir su enfermizo objetivo; la cocinera estaba impidiéndolo, sin resultado alguno.

-Déjala ahora mismo infeliz.- grita Inuyasha al entrar y observar tan repugnante escena. Golpea al perpetrador con un despertador en la sien; dejándolo inconsciente. Kagome aprovecha para llamar a la policía.

-¿Estás bien querida?-

-Robert, el estaba a punto de...-

-Lo sé Kagome. Ya está todo bien.-

-Pero estaba grabando todo.-

Inuyasha observa el contenido de la videocámara. Siente furia al ver y escuchar la confesión descarada acerca de los incendios. Copian ese video como evidencia. Al llegar la policía, toman la declaración de ambos chicos, quienes muestran la grabación a los oficiales.

Se inicia el caso contra Kouga. Además de la grabación, estuvieron investigando más a fondo los federales. Se le encontró culpable además por desfalcamiento en la brigada de bomberos. Por los incendios, el acoso e intentos de abuso, etc; fue condenado a treinta años de prisión. Al igual de tratamiento psiquiátrico obligatorio para tratar su obsesión por la chica y su piromanía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Se lo dirás de una vez?-

-Así es, necesito confesárselo ya. No puedo esperar más.-

-¿Esperar a confesar qué?- pregunta de repente Inuyasha al llegar y abrazar a su novia por la espalda.

-Una noticia que te mantendrá contento, yernito.- sonríe Kikyo junto con Onigumo.

-¿Y cuál es esa gran noticia?-

Kagome pone su mano en su vientre, con una amplia sonrisa.-Estoy embarazada Inuyasha, de tres meses.- El chico enmudece ante la sorpresa. La joven piensa de inmediato que la noticia no fue grata para él. Pero cambia de opinión al sentir un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de un gran beso apasionado. -¿Eso es un sí?-

-Pues claro, estoy muy contento porque vamos a tener un bebé.-

-Bebés, Inuyasha.- corrige la joven cocinera, mientras alzaba tres dedos. Eso sorprende aún más al futuro padre y abuelos.

-Uy, nieto triple. Ahora si seremos súper abuelos.- animadamente comenta Onigumo, feliz por la noticia.

-Recuerden ser felices y ponerse de acuerdo en su nueva vida. Ustedes dos son compañeros de vida. Y eso lo aprenden los bebés. Esta receta al fin está lista. Sólo se debía agregar un bombero serio y frio, con una cocinera centrada y seria. Pasar el tiempo, cuando ambos cambien de actitud. Al final el resultado es una mejor vida con unos lindos niños.- finaliza sabiamente la futura abuela.

Fin de la historia.

**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Fue una idea que hice para entrar a un concurso el año pasado, no lo gané. Pero seguiré intentando en otro. Además tengo un fanfic a medio terminar, esperen pacientemente por él. No he subido nada, debido a que estoy estudiando de nuevo, esta vez para profesora de literatura, y esta carrera es muy práctica.**

**Se despide**

**SARA BUTLER.**


End file.
